Reconnect
by Alabaster86
Summary: Mai and Zuko need a little alone time...fluff alert.


**A/N: Shameless fluff. I love fluff. I love _Maiko _fluff. It makes me feel good. And who doesn't want to feel good?**

**Reconnect**

Paper lanterns in different Fire Nation colours, red, yellow, orange and gold, dangled from loosely strung white ribbon. The summer breeze made them sway back and forth and the soft light coming from each danced across the patio. The motion was hypnotic and Mai found she could hardly tear her eyes away.

She sat on a wicker sofa, a thick pile of scarlet cushions surrounding her, bare feet up and ebony hair down. For the first time in what seemed like ages, excepting any time having to do with sex and Zuko, the young woman felt completely relaxed and soothed.

Her lover had asked Mai to wait here for him while he finished up some dull piece of Fire Nation business. She hadn't argued. He was taking forever, but tonight Mai didn't care. Time stretched out in front of her like a long, winding river. There was no rush for anything and besides that, her mood was extraordinarily good. Nothing could bring her down.

Leaning into the cushions, allowing their softness to cradle her, she looked up at the evening sky. It wasn't quite dark yet, but stars dotted the deep blue expanse overhead and the fragile looking sliver of a moon emitted a ghostly white light. Dusk was Mai's favorite time of day. Complete darkness had its appeal, but that in between time, when the world seemed to hesitate before finally allowing the blackness to take over, was magical.

She blinked slowly, letting her eyes stay closed for a few moments before opening them again. Mai hadn't heard Zuko arrive and surprise showed clearly on her face.

"I actually snuck up on you; that must be a first," the Fire Lord quipped. He bent down, brushing his lips against hers seductively. "You look lovely." Desire, always just beneath the surface, flared red hot within him. A part of Zuko wanted to take Mai right there, but he pushed _that_ part back down. The evening was supposed to be about romance and reconnecting, not lust.

Mai drawled her reply. "Must be losing my touch." She missed his lips already. "So, what's all this about?"

"We haven't had a lot of time together lately, well, other than in bed, so I thought that…you know… we could…" His smile was shy and his hands were twisted together in a knot. "I thought we could have a romantic evening with dinner and whatever might follow."

"You did?" Mai gave the Fire Lord a smirk. "It's off to a good start. The patio looks very pretty."

"Yeah, it really does; I love those lanterns." He lifted her feet and sat down, letting them rest on his lap.

Unconsciously, Zuko's hand traveled up Mai's leg, beneath her light silk robe, and stopped at her knee. Gently, he stroked her smooth skin and the young woman felt her eyes slide shut.

"Mmm, that feels good." She stretched, putting more of herself atop Zuko, letting him know that his touch was very much wanted.

He obliged, rubbing her feet and her calves with nimble fingers. "I hope you're hungry because dinner is coming shortly."

"_Oh_, _I'm_ _hungry_," Mai answered with a smirk, the double meaning of her words glaringly obvious.

* * *

Shortly after, servants carried in a table and chairs, set the table beautifully, bowed and then left again. "The food will be here soon, all your favorites."

Zuko gave Mai a sweet smile. He wanted so badly for the evening to be perfect, whatever perfect meant. Their time together was precious, and _quality_ time was hard to come by. Usually they shared lunch or tea in Zuko's office, a wall of paper between them, messages constantly being delivered. Meetings, of course, were stressful and dull, and a shared look or two, a quick touch was the best that they could get. He arose earlier than Mai, the sun and mountains of work both calling to him, and often joined her in bed after she had already gone to sleep. It wasn't good and it wasn't right, and if their situation continued on as it was, trouble was certain to arise.

When the food and the wine and the fire lilies were brought, Mai reluctantly swung her legs around and put her feet down on the patio stones. Zuko stood and put a hand out for Mai. She took it and together they walked to the table. The smells made her mouth water and suddenly she was famished. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she giggled.

They served themselves, Zuko pouring the wine, and then dug in, talking little and eating plenty.

Mai delicately dabbed at her lips. "It's good, _better _than good." Briefly, she touched Zuko's hand with her own. "Thank you."

Thrilled at his girlfriend's pleasure, the Fire Lord beamed. "I'm glad."

Once their initial hunger was sated, they slowed down, savoring each dish and the wine too. Servants cleared the dinner dishes away and carried in an enormous fruit tart garnished with whipped cream along with a pot of Mai's favorite tea.

She groaned and rubbed her belly but cut a healthy slice anyway. "It's your fault if I can't move afterwards."

"I'm not _making _you eat," Zuko teased. "And I'd be happy to carry you."

That was completely true. He _would_ be glad to carry her…anywhere. "I know," she whispered and felt humbled by his love.

She picked at her tart, eating a tiny bit before putting her fork down for awhile and then starting up again. Fruit tarts were her favorite, had been for years now, and Zuko knew that very well. In fact, they had become sort of a euphemism for something else Mai enjoyed. Often fruit tarts led to romantic time, so when the Fire Lord asked if she wanted one, Mai could never refuse.

Zuko sipped his tea and observed his love. Simply watching her made him happy; the way she licked the bits of fruit and whipped cream from her lips, the way she rested her hands in her lap, the way she returned his gaze, eyes full of fire and lust and love. Impulsively the Fire Lord plucked a flower from the vase, shook off the water and tucked it behind Mai's ear.

"Beautiful," he declared, "perfect."

Mai blushed and having eaten enough, pushed back from the table, rubbing her abdomen. Suddenly she felt sleepy and gestured toward the comfortable sofa. Zuko took her hand once more and they walked across the patio, Mai leaning her head on Zuko's strong shoulder. Curled up like two cats, limbs entwined, the young couple fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, under full darkness the two awoke. The lanterns were out and so was the entire compliment of stars.

"Do you want to get up and go to bed?" Mai asked sleepily.

"No," Zuko answered, his own voice slow and deep with drowsiness, "I'm happy right here."


End file.
